The invention relates generally to a support for a sliding linear guide and in particular to a sliding linear guide support which wraps around a fixed guiding bar.
Prior art sliding linear guides supports have been designed with an L profile. The two legs of the L profile form the first and second carrier of the support. The tensional force applied to the support tends to be applied to the shorter leg of the L profile which causes both legs to bend and result in the guide elements, e.g. rolling guides, being in a dangerously slanted position. This situation which must be avoided for the proper functioning of the linear guide can be prevented by building the L profile with larger dimensions. However, this solution has the disadvantage that considerble amounts of material must be used to avoid these problems and the resulting support is very large, heavy and expensive. Accordingly, there is a need for a wraparound support for a sliding linear guide which is compact and free from undesirable distortion and bending resulting from forces which are not completely vertically directed.